Polaroid
by saving.people.hunting.things30
Summary: Aguri memenuhi semua standar wanita idaman Taiga, namun gadis itu bukan objek favorit kameranya. AU. Okajima x Yukimura. Same-Age. #VALENTINEnoJIKAN


**Polaroid**  
 _4 Februari 2016_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

VnJ: Taiga Okajima & Aguri Yukimura

* * *

"Ri-chan, lihat~!" gadis cilik berambut gelap itu menoleh pada temannya dengan wajah girang. Taiga membawa sebuah kamera aneh! "Coba bilang wheeee!"

"Wheeee!"

Cahaya membutakan muncul dari lampu _blitz_ benda itu. Aguri mendekati kawannya dengan penasaran, sementara Taiga menangkap selembar foto yang segera keluar dari kamera tersebut, mengayun-ayunkannya dan meniupnya.

"Lihat!"

"Ooo!"

Gambar Aguri sedang tersenyum lebar. Kamera polaroid. Saat Aguri bertanya apa yang ingin difoto oleh Taiga dengan benda itu, dia bilang ingin memotret gadis-gadis cantik berdada besar.

"Tapi apa boleh buat, foto pertamanya Ri-chan saja...Nih!"

"Buatku?"

"Aku nggak butuh fotonya Ri-chan, udah banyak di albumnya kaa-chan."

"Hehe, makasih, Taiga-kun~!"

~.X.~

Karena rumah mereka bersebelahan, bahkan jika sekolah mereka berbeda, Aguri dan Taiga tetap saja bermain bersama. Taiga tidak begitu pintar dengan pelajaran, tapi dia cerdik soal urusan lain, dan ia menunjukkan bakat fotografi. Aguri, pintar dengan pelajaran, tapi ia terlalu lugu dan mudah ditipu.

"Taiga-kuun!" saat itu Aguri kelas enam SD dan ia baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Melihat temannya berjalan di depan rumahnya, ia langsung berlari membawa sebuah kantong kertas. "Lihaat! Aku desain kaos!"

Taiga yang sedang berjalan dengan temannya memandangi kaos yang dipamerkan Aguri. Tulisannya **JUST DO IT** dengan gambar kentang bersayap. Selera Aguri memang tidak normal, Taiga mengerti itu.

"Ri-chan, siapa yang buat? Sayang sekali, desainnya jelek...hahaha!"

"Ee! Menurutku bagus lho!" Aguri dengan bingung memandangi apa yang salah dengan kaosnya. Ia menatap teman Taiga dan tersenyum lagi. "Halo! Temannya Taiga-kun? Aku Aguri."

"Ah, iya. Kouki Mimura. Halo juga." Keduanya bersalaman.

"Ri-chan, kamu hanya ingin pamer kaos jelek itu?" Taiga tertawa lagi. Aguri menggembungkan pipinya dan menjejalkan kaos itu ke tangan temannya.

"Ini buat Taiga-kuun! Harus dipakai ya?"

"Eehhh! Kaosnya jelek, ukurannya besar sekali!"

"Pokoknya harus dipakai, nanti aku marah lhoh." Dengan itu, Aguri melambai pada Mimura dan cepat-cepat kabur ke dalam rumah sebelum Taiga mengembalikan kaos tersebut. Menghela napas lelah, Taiga memasukkan kaos itu ke tas sekolahnya dan mengundang Mimura masuk ke rumah.

"Kau memanggilnya Ri-chan?"

"Iya, terbiasa dari TK." Taiga menyuruh temannya duduk sementara ia mengambil sebotol besar teh oolong dingin dari lemari es dan dua cangkir. Mimura memandangi ruang tengah keluarga Taiga dengan kagum. Isinya foto-foto dalam bingkai. Banyak wanita-wanita cantik dan pemandangan-pemandangan.

Hari itu mereka akan membahas pengaturan buku tahunan. Taiga mendapat tugas memotret teman-temannya, dan Mimura harus membuat video kelulusan. Mungkin mereka masih kelas enam SD, namun dari pada pelajaran, mereka sudah punya skill yang bisa dijual.

"Eh, itu fotonya Aguri-san, kan?" tanya Mimura, menyadari salah satu foto di dinding.

"Iya, itu musim panas lalu waktu ada lomba olahraga musim panas, ingat?"

"Hmm...aku nggak bertemu kalian. Kalian dekat sekali, ya? Jangan-jangan Aguri-san suka padamu?"

Taiga mengangkat bahu, lebih tertarik dengan sketsa format buku tahunan mereka. "Dia selalu seperti itu sama semua orang. Polos sekali, lugu. Kalau pun suka padaku, lalu mau apa. Bukan tipe-ku."

"Hee...tapi dia manis sekali!"

Taiga nyengir menatap Mimura. "Hee...aku bilangin ke Aguri, saja kalau kau bilang dia manis..."

"J-Jangan!"

"Mungkin nanti dia mau kencan denganmu?"

"Okajimaaa!"

~.X.~

Mungkin karena Taiga sudah terbiasa melihatnya. Tapi Aguri telah tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja cantik dan bertubuh luar biasa. Dia telah masuk ke dalam kategori gadis-gadis polos berdada besar yang diagungkan Taiga, tapi tetap saja teman masa kecilnya itu memandangnya biasa-biasa.

"Ooo! Ini cantik sekali, ini siapa, Taiga-kun?" saat itu musim panas, dan Aguri main ke rumah Taiga, iseng-iseng membuka album foto SMP milik temannya. Taiga yang sedang mencari-cari film untuk ditonton mengalihkan pandangan dari laptopnya.

"Ah~! Itu pujaan hati semua pria: Irina Jelavic!" seru Taiga, terlena. "Waktu itu ada pertukaran pelajar dengan Rusia, dan masuklah malaikat pirang berdada besar ke kelasku...Jahat sih, tsundere, tapi manis...Sayangnya sepertinya dia tidak menyadari eksistensiku..."

Aguri terkikik dan memeluk bahu kawannya itu. "Sudah yaa, Taiga-kun pasti ada yang mau kok, gadis cantik berdada besar, kan~?"

"Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini aku sempat terlena dengan _pettan_."

"Eh! Seperti adikku?"

"Itu sih _Forever Zero_. Bukan, bukan, yang ini, anak dari kelas sebelah, aku tidak tahu namanya..."

Karena kali itu mereka satu SMA, Aguri kebetulan tahu siapa anak yang ditunjukkan oleh Taiga di ponselnya, dan tertawa lagi.

"Taiga-kun, itu Nagisa Shiota! Itu _cowok_!"

"NGGAK MUNGKIN"

"IYAA"

"AKU TIDAK TERIMA"

Menertawakan Taiga yang mendadak patah hati, Aguri menghiburnya lagi dan mereka mulai menonton film-film horror. Ibu Taiga datang dan membawakan mereka kue. Aguri membantu Taiga menyiapkan kue-kue itu sementara temannya membuat es limun.

"Ne, Taiga-kun..."

"Hm?"

Aguri mengambil duduk, sementara Taiga menghidangkan es limun mereka. Gadis itu menatap Taiga dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca.

"Ada beberapa cowok yang memintaku jadi pacar mereka...menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apa?" Taiga dengan cuek menyeruput esnya. Aguri memain-mainkan kondensasi di gelas limunnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba mereka begitu. Padahal kita tidak pernah bicara—aku saja baru tahu nama mereka saat mereka _nembak_. Kenapa ya, mereka bisa bilang suka padaku?"

"Hmm..." sambil mengunyah kue di mulutnya, Taiga berpikir sejenak. Setelah tertelan semuanya, ia menjawab. "Aku sih, nggak tau. Aku nggak kenal mereka. Tapi kan, semuanya terserah kau sendiri. Suka atau tidak?"

Aguri mengernyit bingung. "Tapi...aku suka semua orang!" katanya polos.

"Hmm, susah juga ya. Ri-chan, kau tidak punya tipe cowok idaman atau apa?"

Gadis itu diam memandangi Taiga sambil menghabiskan kue dan limunnya. Taiga mengangkat bahu, terbiasa dengan keanehan temannya.

~.X.~

Semenjak semester ke dua dimulai, Taiga agak terlambat menyadari perubahan dari Aguri; temannya itu jarang bicara dengannya sekarang. Awalnya ia pikir karena sudah punya pacar—lagipula dia tidak terlalu peduli. Tapi saat festival olahraga musim panas, Taiga menyadari bahwa bukan itu masalahnya.

"Taiga-kuun!" Taiga yang baru saja memotret sekumpulan pemandu sorak, mendengar suara hangat itu. Aguri berlari ke arahnya, dalam busana olahraga. Jelas saja kaos olahraga ketat dan celana olahraga yang super minim itu tidak membantu menutupi lekuk tubuhnya. Dan Taiga menyadari tatapan orang-orang sekitar.

Bagaimana para pejantang bertukar cengiran nakal, bisik-bisik yang pasti bertopik kotor. Atau gadis-gadis meliriknya sebal, menggerutu yang tidak baik.

"Ri-chan, apa?"

"Ini, punyamu, kan?" Aguri menyodorkan tutup lensa. Taiga berseru kaget dan menerima benda itu, berterima kasih pada temannya. Gadis itu tersenyum senang.

"Mana teman-temanmu? Tidak ikut lomba?"

"Ah..." tiba-tiba senyumnya menjadi sayu. "Itu...aku ikut lomba lari tiga ratus meter, jadi tidak ada timnya. Taiga-kun sendiri, nggak ikut apa-apa!"

"Aku kan _sie_ publikasi...Tugasku foto-foto yang lain, kan?"

Aguri tertawa. "Iya, iya! Oke deh...aku mau ambil minum! Ja!"

"Tunggu," Taiga menggantung kameranya dan melepas jaket kulitnya. Aguri dengan bingung menerima jaket itu. "Ri-chan, sering-sering pakai jaket."

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu tidak tahu ya, keringatan banyak sekali sampai kaosmu transparan. Aku bisa lihat bra polkadotmu lhoh."

"EEEE!?"

Taiga menertawakannya, namun Aguri merona malu karena ia menyadari, kaos yang dipakai oleh teman masa kecilnya itu adalah kaos kentang bersayap pemberiannya bertahun-tahun lalu.

~.X.~

Tapi itu saja tidak cukup. Aguri tidak bahagia semenjak ia masuk SMA. Ia mencoba memakai baju yang lebih tertutup, tapi tetap saja ia mendapat tatapan-tatapan tidak menyenangkan. Ia susah mendapat teman, karena semua gadis terlalu tidak percaya diri untuk berada di sisinya. Dan semenjak ia menolak ketiga siswa laki-laki di awal semester itu, Aguri sadar bahwa ia hanya semacam piala. Bahwa para laki-laki di sekolah, termasuk beberapa guru, tidak benar-benar menyukainya sebagai orang, melainkan sekadar tubuhnya saja.

Dan ia kesepian.

Dan ia frustrasi.

Karena ia menyukai Taiga.

Tapi Taiga tidak meliriknya sedikitpun.

Jadi ia pun setuju berkencan dengan Yanagisawa, kakak kelasnya itu. Karena orang tua mereka saling kenal dan bekerja di dua perusahaan terkemuka, mungkin mereka juga akan dijodohkan. Yanagisawa setuju mengencaninya kalau itu bisa lebih cepat menyegel kontrak kerja sama perusahaan mereka.

Tapi Aguri tidak suka.

"Diam dulu, Yukimura,"

"T-Tapi kau kasar sekali!"

"Lalu kenapa? Aku bukannya serius menyukaimu...Jangan harap aku memperlakukanmu dengan lembut—"

Aguri kabur dari ruang rekaman sekolah, meninggalkan 'pacar'-nya itu. Tapi ia tidak tahu harus apa sekarang. Ia tidak punya teman. Ia tidak bisa ke mana-mana. Yanagisawa mengajarinya berciuman, tapi pemuda itu kasar sekali padanya. Ia tidak mungkin cerita pada siapapun soal ini. Lagipula tidak ada yang ingin mendengarkannya.

Gadis itu menghiraukan bel sekolah, menemukan jalan ke atap gedung, dan duduk berteduh di bayangan tandon air sekolah. Anginnya sejuk, dan ia bisa melihat garis horizon dari sana. Ah, betapa menyenangkannya kalau ia bisa terbang.

Tak terasa, ia jatuh tertidur. Sudah lama ia tidak bisa tidur dengan lelap. Saat bel terakhir berdentang, ia pun masih tertidur. Dan saat itu Taiga naik ke atap dan menemukannya. Ditatapnya wajah Aguri yang sembap oleh air mata, lalu dia menghapus air mata itu, mengangkat kamera polaroidnya, dan memotret.

Melihat hasilnya, ia menghela napas tidak senang, tapi mengantongi juga hasil foto polaroidnya itu.

"Ri-chan,"

"Nn...?"

Taiga menatap wajah temannya yang sembap itu, tampak jelas sekali baru menangis, tapi tidak mengatakan ini. Aguri tampak sangat terkejut bahwa ia sudah bolos tiga jam pelajaran untuk tidur, namun memaksakan menertawakan kebodohannya. Taiga juga tertawa, tapi mau tidak mau melihat temannya seperti itu menyedihkan juga.

"Belum makan siang?"

"Hu...iya, aku lapar..."

"Hmm, nih," mata Aguri melebar melihat sebatang cokelat besar disodorkan untuknya. Ia menatap Taiga tidak percaya. "Untuk ganjal perut."

"Ini cokelat mahal, kan?" batang cokelat itu dibungkus kertas mengilap dan berhias pita.

"Iya. Hari ini Valentine, jadi aku dapat beberapa dari teman-teman. Kalau yang kuberikan padamu itu aku dan ibuku yang membuat. Maunya kuberikan saat di rumah, tapi kelihatannya..." Taiga tersenyum, "...Kau sudah terlalu lapar!"

Aguri tertawa lepas dan dengan sangat senang menerima cokelat itu. Tapi ia tidak memakannya. Ia menyimpannya di tas. Sepulang di rumah ia menyimpannya di lemari es kecil di bawah meja belajarnya. Itu satu-satunya makanan yang tidak akan bagi dengan adiknya, Akari.

~.X.~

Waktu terus berjalan, dan perlahan dunia Aguri makin runtuh.

Lulus SMA, ia ingin menjadi guru, namun pada akhirnya ia akan menikah dengan Yanagisawa. Dan ia sudah berpisah dari Taiga. Taiga masuk ke universitas di kota yang berbeda, mengejar impiannya menjadi fotografer.

Sampai akhir, tidak mengetahui perasaan Aguri.

Tapi ia bahagia. Ia bisa menjadi guru. Meskipun kadang ada hari-hari di mana semuanya terasa begitu berat dan Aguri ingin agar semuanya cepat berakhir.

Dan hari ini adalah salah satu hari-hari di mana ia ingin semuanya cepat berakhir.

"Akari? Maaf, hari ini aku...tidak bisa pulang. Makan malam sudah ada di lemari es, tinggal panaskan di _microwave_ , oke?" ia mengakhiri pesan suara dan menjejalkan ponselnya ke tas, mencari duduk di taman. Langit mendung.

"Aguri—Ri-chan?"

Aguri masih melamun. Saat cahaya menyilaukan muncul dari satu arah, baru ia tersadar ada yang memanggilnya. Matanya melebar, dan ia hampir menangis melihatnya; Taiga Okajima, masih dengan polaroid itu.

"T-Taiga-kun...!"

Taiga berjalan ke arahnya sambil mengibaskan foto dari polaroid itu, dan memandanginya dengan wajah tidak puas. Aguri segera merasakan air matanya menggenang, dan kerongkongannya mendadak kering.

"Aku mencarimu ke rumah," katanya, mengambil duduk di bangku yang sama, membuat Aguri bergeser. "Aku tidak pernah bisa mengambil gambarmu dengan benar...Tapi...Sepertinya kau sangat tidak bahagia, ya."

Aguri tertawa lemah. "Kadang-kadang saja. Hari ini juga, agak terlalu berat."

"Hmm," Taiga memandangi polaroidnya. "Ri-chan, kau bukan tipeku ya. Bukan objek potretku yang favorit..."

Aguri tersenyum lemah, tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Taiga tertawa kecil dan membandingkan Aguri dengan hasil foto polaroidnya.

"Kau benar-benar akan bertunangan dengan si Yanagisawa itu?"

Makin pedih saja. Taburi saja lukanya ini dengan garam.

"Ah...aku tidak tahu siapa lagi yang ingin menikah denganku."

"Haha, begitu ya. Kadang aku merasa aku juga bersalah...dan aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menolongmu,"

Aguri memaksa senyum lagi. "Taiga-kun, tidak usah memaksakan diri membantuku...Aku juga mengerti situasiku ini tidak bisa diapa-apakan..."

"Aku tidak percaya soal itu sih," Taiga mengangkat bahu, lalu merogoh sakunya. Ia mengeluarkan sebatang cokelat berbungkus cantik dan meletakkannya di pangkuan Aguri. "Aku masih percaya Ri-chan sama seperti yang dulu. Tapi kadang, kau harus memutuskan sendiri apa yang baik untuk hidupmu, oke?"

Aguri menerima cokelat itu, memandanginya dengan senyum sedih. Taiga beranjak.

"Kau memakan cokelatku yang waktu itu?"

"Iya. Enak sekali! Ini juga buatanmu? Ini bukan hari Valentine, kan?"

"Bukan. Tapi Valentine tidak harus jadi satu-satunya alasan memberi orang cokelat, kan?" Taiga nyengir dan melambai. "Nah, aku duluan. Mungkin nanti aku mampir ke tempatmu."

Aguri balas melambai. Tetes air mata jatuh ke cokelat di pangkuannya.

~.X.~

Aguri tidak punya teman. Ia berusaha menjadi orang yang baik. Ia berusaha menyenangkan semuanya. Ia berusaha ramah. Ia berusaha membantu teman-temannya. Tapi saat SMA, ia baru sadar sikapnya itu 'memuakkan'. Bahwa orang-orang menilainya sok baik, sok penurut. Dan hal terbaik yang bisa Aguri berikan adalah berusaha tidak menonjolkan diri. Ia juga tidak berani memiliki teman dekat setelah tahu bahwa semua gadis di sekolah menggosipkannya di belakang. Dan bagaimana para pria memandangnya dengan kotor.

Ia tidak mau sendirian. Tapi Taiga sudah jauh darinya. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa ia senangkan adalah keluarganya. Karena itu...ia pikir, ia akan menikah dengan Yanagisawa. Dan ayah dan ibunya akan senang. Dan Akari juga bisa jadi aktris sesuai keinginannya.

Tapi semua itu terasa berat.

Bagaimana perasaanmu jika tahu bahwa tunanganmu terang-terangan selingkuh? Setelah apa yang ia lalui, Aguri mulai punya pikiran bahwa tidak ada yang benar-benar mencintainya.

Dan memasang wajah bahagia yang palsu semakin berat untuk dilakukan.

Saat ia pulang, di hari-hari yang berat ini, ia mengunci kamarnya, dan berkontemplasi, memandangi jarum suntik berisi sianida. Eutanasia. Kabur. Pertemuannya dengan Taiga hari ini membulatkan keputusannya.

 _Ia ingin kabur._

Aguri tersenyum, merasakan tenang. Keputusan ini membuat jiwanya damai. Kabur. Ya. _Tapi paling tidak_...Ia merogoh cokelat pemberian Taiga dan merobek bungkusnya, meletakkan jarum suntik itu.

"Paling tidak aku makan dulu cokelatnya..."

Ternyata sampai akhir ia jadi pengecut. Ternyata ia kabur. Ia kabur dari perasaannya pada Taiga. Sekarang ia akan kabur dari kehidupan. Dan tiap gigitan cokelat itu, ia makin menerima dirinya sebagai pengecut. Baiklah, ia pengecut. Lalu apa? Tidak ada yang akan menghentikannya sekarang.

 _Aku sudah...memutuskan..._

Aguri membeku. Matanya melebar.

Sesuatu yang sangat keras tergigit olehnya.

Ia meludahkannya ke telapak tangannya.

Sebuah cincin emas bermata mutiara putih.

Tangannya gemetar, dan air matanya meleleh. Senyuman hampa itu lenyap dari wajahnya, dan ia membersihkan cincin itu dari lumuran cokelat, dan di bagian dalam cincin itu terukir kata-kata yang membuat jantungnya terpacu dengan kehidupan.

Kenapa ia bukan tipe Taiga.

Kenapa ia bukan objek foto favoritnya.

Ia bisa mendengar suara pria itu...

"Entah kenapa kameraku tidak bisa menangkap apa yang ditangkap mataku...mungkin karena kau itu..."

 _Too beautiful for my camera_.

 **End.**

* * *

 **Plot pertama fic ini humor, lalu terjadilah tragedi di mana file2 saya hilang...dan yah. Entah kenapa lahirlah romance, yang sangat-sangat tematik ;u;**

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


End file.
